


love the stars

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Chanjin, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, hyunchan, reassurance, soft babies, stray kids - Freeform, wrote this while listening to half moon by dean!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chan wakes up at two am only to overthink as hyunjin lays next to him.





	love the stars

It was 2am when Chan had woken up. The right side of his body now cold due to the lack of warmth. He turned to his left only to be met with his lovers face. Hyunjin had hogged half of the blankets up and had drool dripping from his mouth to the pillow, which normally people would think was nasty but he found it cute. Chan adjusted his body to face Hyunjin’s and moved some of his bangs out of his face to get a better look at him. Chan had always done this when he couldn't sleep. He’d look at him thinking about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful boy in his life. Hyunjin’s mouth was a bit open and his eyelashes were beautifully laid on his cheeks. “I love you so much” Chan whispered while playing with the youngers hair. “I love everything about you. How hardworking you are, your laugh, the way your eyes close when you smile, how sensitive and sweet you are, and how you always make me feel safe.” He suddenly grabbed the youngers hand and intertwined their fingers. “I sometimes feel like i don't deserve you. I don't deserve someone as caring and amazing as you. You could do way better with someone else but i am too selfish to let you go.” Chan’s eyes were slowly starting to droop till he felt his hand being squeezed. He looked up to be met with Hyunjin’s eyes. “Did i wake you up….” Hyunjin looked at him and smiled gently. “No, i was awake the whole time.” At that time all Chan could do was look at his eyes. Almost like he couldn't pull away even if he tried. His eyes like the galaxy full of stars. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Hyunjin scooted closer to him and wrapped the blankets around his body and layed his head on Chan’s chest. “You know… I love you even more. I know you'll say im lying but i'm really not. I don't care if you think i could do better because at the end of the day i'll stay by you no matter what.” Chan sighed and kissed the top of Hyunjin’s head. Hyunjin looked up at him, “Okay? i'll never let you go.” Chan looked into his eyes once again, “Okay.” His eyelids finally closing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i suck at writing so i apologize but i luv hyunchan <33


End file.
